


Тик-так

by Anonymous



Series: Аннигиляция [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, M/M, i fucked up the timeline but marvel keeps fucking up its timelines anyway so whatever, set during annihilation, Русский | Russian, адский уке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... он на могиле матери мог поклясться в том, что этот ублюдок отыгрывался на нем сейчас за тот единственный раз, когда Питер трахнул его во время Аннигиляции". (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тик-так

Питер редко чувствовал себя неловко, особенно в последнее время, но никогда до этого на пути в душевые он не натыкался на голого Ричарда Райдера.   
Не то чтобы он раньше не видел голого Ричарда Райдера, просто одно дело – драки, отмывание от крови, отдирание от кожи прикипевшей формы и всякое такое дерьмо, когда не до рассматривания чужих тел, а другое...   
Питер остановился. Следовало, наверное, отвести взгляд и убраться к себе, сделав вид, что ничего не случилось – мало ли, почему Рич не закрыл дверь, с этой войной ему точно не до дверей сейчас. Но Питер остановился. Он видел кусок торчащего из стены ржавого душа, струи исходящей паром воды, бок Райдера. Тот не двигался, просто стоял столбом, и вода стекала по его телу на металлический пол.   
Поменяйся они местами – Питеру уже прилетело бы за разбазаривание воды. Но Рич – не Питер, ему простят, даже если он всю воду на себя спустит.   
Следовало смыться, свалить отсюда, спрятаться у себя. Питер сглотнул и бесшумно шагнул назад.   
– Эй, Квилл.  
Он остановился.  
– Кончай прятаться, Пит. Выходи.   
– Я не прячусь, – хрипло ответил Питер. – Я пытаюсь блюсти приличия, чего и тебе советую. Распахивать так дверь, пока...  
– Питер?   
– Да, Рич?  
– Я тебя не вижу.   
Питеру пришлось вернуться к двери. Он рассматривал мокрую плитку на стене поверх ричевского плеча, делая вид, что ничего такого в этом нет, и горло у него было сухим, словно он не пил уже целую вечность.   
Этот сукин сын ничуть не стеснялся. Питер вдруг с ужасом подумал, что война окончательно свела Райдера с ума.   
И словно подтверждая его мысли, Ричард сказал:  
– Хочешь трахнуть меня, Пит?  
Питер невесело засмеялся.   
– Совсем сбрендил?   
– Не держи меня за кретина. Ты целыми днями пялишься на меня, как собака на кость. И я подумал – почему нет? Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, Питер?   
Глупый вопрос. Питер хотел, само собой, хотел так, что от одной мысли о сексе с Райдером у него член вставал колом.   
– А как же Гамора? – тупо спросил он. Рич насмешливо оскалился, схватил Питера за рукав куртки и втащил в душевую.   
Дверь он захлопнул за собой и дважды провернул в замке ключ.   
Сукин сын. Питер стоял, опустив руки по швам, и нихрена не понимал. Сверху его полоскала разбазариваемая казённая вода, по волосам и форме, по всем нашивкам и бинтам, оставшимся с последней неудачной вылазки.  
– Ты уж прости, Квилл, но Гамора даже не воспринимает тебя как конкурента, – с ухмылкой сказал Рич. – Где Гамора, а где ты...   
Питер чувствовал себя полным кретином, словно его брали на слабо, или издевались, и сейчас откуда-нибудь должны были выпрыгнуть придурки с видеокамерами. Грандиозная тупая шутка. Но вокруг были только изгвазданные ржавчиной белые стены.   
Ричи раскинул руки, и когда Питер толкнул его в грудь, он засмеялся, и его смех из-за удара спиной о стену зазвучал гулко, как в алюминиевой банке.  
Как же тупо.   
Если этот сукин сын брал его на слабо, самое время ему было пойти на попятную. Он был Новой, сильным, как нейтронная звезда, зато Питер был разозлённым полукиборгом. Они бы поговорили, но сначала Питер выдрал бы Райдеру руку вместе с суставом.  
Рич без лишней возни принялся стягивать с него штаны. Он смотрел Питеру в лицо и по-прежнему ухмылялся, но ухмылка его не касалась глаз. Взгляд Райдера был таким страшным, что вся питеровская злость стекла, как ржавая вода в канализацию.   
– Квилл, я тебя не узнаю, – с деланным удивлением протянул Рич и провёл ладонью по члену Питера, – куда весь твой запал делся? Испугался Гаморы?   
– Да пошёл ты, – прошипел Питер. Рич подтянулся, одной рукой ухватившись за трубу, другой – вцепившись Питеру в волосы, и скрестил ноги на его пояснице.   
Обычно Ричи был ниже Питера, но в такой позе Питеру даже пришлось задрать голову. Свет падал на лицо Рича сверху, из-за теней оно выглядело неживым и тёмным, как маска.   
– Ну? – вздёрнул бровь Рич, животом прижимаясь к мокрой одежде Питера.   
– Надо что-то...  
– Боишься пораниться? – Рич сильнее сдавил его бока, и Питер подумал, что ещё одно движение – и он просто взорвётся к чертям.   
Питер стиснул зубы.  
Как же тупо. Он не мог набраться храбрости на то, чтобы просто прикоснуться открытой ладонью к телу Ричарда, а этот ублюдок просил трахнуть его насухую, как последнюю опустившуюся шлюху.   
Будь по-твоему.   
Питер пару раз провёл ладонью по своему члену и неуверенно толкнулся им в Райдера. Ему даже шевелиться не пришлось, потому что Ричи выпустил трубу из пальцев и с размаху насадился на его член.   
Чтобы не взвыть, Питеру пришлось прикусить губу. Рич снова взялся на трубу и продолжил подтягиваться и насаживаться, сильнее и злее. Ухмылка на его лице казалась приклеенной – Питер даже не мог сказать, больно ему или нет.   
Он почти скулил, сам того не замечая, и всё думал лихорадочно – можно ли ему поцеловать Райдера? Или тронуть его рукой? Или это воспримется не так, как нужно?   
Затылок, где Рич держался за шею Питера, горел огнём, словно был расцарапан до крови. Движения Рича становились всё резче и жёстче, будто он намеренно пытался сделать себе больно. Латунные пуговицы на куртке Питера царапали его живот и грудь – кожа уже покрылась красными длинными полосами.   
От злости, от идиотизма происходящего, чтобы унять горячечную боль в груди, Питер укусил Ричи за шею, сдавив челюсти с такой силой, что испугался сам, но вместо того чтобы справедливо двинуть его по лицу, Рич изогнулся и прижался губами к его левому неживому виску.   
Будь ты проклят, сукин сын.  
Он делал так всегда перед какой-нибудь хернёй, когда думал, что завтра они оба сдохнут. Он приходил к Питеру, говорил ему какую-нибудь хрень и целовал его в висок. Обычно от Ричарда при этом одурительно несло сексом, и Питер со временем даже ненавидеть его за это разучился.   
Питер кончил, сомкнув зубы на шее Рича. Тот ещё пару раз по инерции подтянулся, а потом расслабленно откинулся на стену.   
Ноги Питера тряслись. Он с такой силой держал Рича за бёдра, что наверняка оставил на коже следы от ногтей. Не страшно. На Новах всё заживало быстро.   
Ледяная вода лилась Питеру за шиворот.   
Рич соскочил с него и повернул кран, и Питер только теперь понял, что вымок до нитки и стучал зубами от холода. Горячая вода давным давно кончилась.   
– Куда ты собрался? – спросил Питер.  
– Надрать зад Аннигилусу, – просто ответил Рич.   
Питера затрясло в три раза сильнее.  
– Сними с себя одежду и вытрись, – велел Рич.   
– Какой, к хренам, Аннигилус! – почти заорал в ответ Питер, чувствуя, что даже на полноценный крик сил у него не осталось. – Ты с ума сошёл?   
Спина Рича была расцарапана, словно дикий зверь изодрал. Должно быть, со злобой подумал Питер, Гамора уже была в курсе.   
– Успокойся, – так же тихо сказал Райдер, и Питер заткнулся, потому что слишком хорошо знал этот тон. – Ты ничего не изменишь. Лучше сними с себя одежду и вытрись, иначе все схемы поперемыкает, как в прошлый раз. Где мы тебе в этой глуши кибертехнолога найдём?   
Питер чувствовал себя беспомощно и глупо. Наверное, он и выглядел беспомощно и глупо, потому что Рич дёрнул его на себя за куртку и попросил:  
– Береги Гамору, ладно?   
Сукин ты сын. 

Рич взял его за подбородок и поцеловал, без суматошности и злобы, с которыми они только что занимались сексом. Питер не вырывался, он податливо и послушно открывал рот, размышляя о том, как запрёт Ричарда Райдера в самом крепком бункере, который только найдёт в этой глуши.

Лучше бы Рич напоследок съездил ему по лицу.


End file.
